Nas páginas de um livro
by kalilah
Summary: Na época de guerra entre Génesis e Junshin, um ferido de guerra que não fala, trava amizade com uma mulher guerreira com problemas familiares. Será que algum deles se renderá ao amor? Capitulo 7 online
1. Eu, a minha avó e o homem que não fala

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

**

* * *

**

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 1 – Eu, a Avó e o Homem que não Fala _

(Data de postagem: 27/6/2006)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Junshin, Agosto de 1910**_

-"Sakura, acorda minha querida, já amanheceu" – ela vagarosamente abriu os olhos, fechando-os logo de seguida pois a claridade era muita.

-"Avó, deixa-me dormir mais um bocadinho"

-"E isso é lá comportamento de uma senhora! Toca a sair da cama minha menina, que hoje temos um dia muito comprido."

Ela com muito esforço lá se levantou.

-"E o que vamos fazer hoje?"

-"Preciso que me vás buscar dois pezinhos de hortelã minha querida. Eu até podia lá ir mas as minhas costas andam a dar cabo de mim"

-"Avó, porque não descansa um pouco?"

-"E depois quem tratava dos feridos de guerra? Tu ainda não estas preparada. Vá, vai lá acabar de te vestir e desce para tomares o pequeno-almoço."

E a velhinha, antes de sair, procurou no armário um vestido bonito, não muito pomposo mas prático. Pousou-o em cima da cama e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado. Estava a ficar velha, neste mundo já tinha visto de tudo, sentido de tudo. Era a única doutora naquela maldita vila assombrada pela guerra. Sentia que faltava pouco para a sua morte e antes que isso acontecesse, queria ensinar tudo o que sabia à sua neta Sakura, já que a sua filha tinha escolhido outro caminho. Ela parecia muito interessada na medicina e decerto daria uma boa médica. Desceu para acabar de fazer a sua infusão.

Sakura, que ainda se encontrava dentro do quarto, pegou na roupa que a sua avó tinha escolhido e foi vestir-se para trás do biombo. De dia para dia eram cada vez mais, os feridos de guerra que enchiam a grande tenda. A clínica da sua avó era pequena demais para tanta gente, por isso o Mayor criou uma tenda larga onde esta, os enfermeiros, os feridos e os familiares poderiam estar mais à vontade. Ontem tinha assistido a uma morte marcante: uma criança de 5 anos que brincava num pinhal com o seu irmão foi esfaqueada por um dos Génesis. Maldita gente que só sabia semear a morte a guerra por todo o território de Junshin.

Sakura tinha um segredo que apenas uma pessoa sabia: Eriol, o seu mestre. Por detrás daquela menina ingénua e imaculada havia uma guerreira. Queria mata-los, queria fazer sofrer cada Génesis, dar-lhes uma morte lenta e dorida, queria que cada Génesis descesse ao Inferno com a sua marca inserida no peito. Tinha sede de sangue Genesiano. Mas isso era a sua faceta negra, escondida de tudo e todos. Não queria imaginar a decepção da sua avó se soubesse que a sua menina se tinha tornado numa combatente, que a sua menina sabia lutar igual ou melhor que um homem.

Mas para alem desse segredo, Sakura era uma pessoa normal, igual às outras. Era uma jovem bonita, que estava a ser preparada para ser médica. Depois de descer e tomar o pequeno-almoço, saiu de casa com a avó.

-"Sabes onde anda a tua mãe?"- ela disse desinteressada.

-"Não faço ideia avó. Ela disse que ia aventurar-se com o Kennedy"

-"Kennedy?"

-"Sim, parece que é o novo namorado dela" – Sakura respondeu calmamente

-"A tua mãe não tem juízo. Se ao menos tivesse ficado com o teu pai…" – A anciã disse desiludida.

-"Avó, o pai não a quis, abandonou-nos" – Sakura respondeu prontamente.

-"Não Sakura, o teu pai deixou a tua mãe porque ela o traiu! Ele era um bom homem"

-"Bom homem? Ele era um Génesis!" – Ela disse cheia de ódio nos olhos.

-"E por ser um Génesis não que dizer que seja má pessoa! A Tua mãe é que é uma vadia, Sakura! Ainda bem que não puxaste a ela"

-"Todos os Génesis são maus Avó! O meu pai não é excepção! Se eu o encontrasse neste momento eu acho que era capaz de o MATAR" – Sakura disse cheia de ódio, enquanto cerrava os punhos.

CLAP

-"A avó bateu-me!" – ela disse incrédula

-"Nunca mais voltes a dizer isso, Sakura! Hoje, depois do jantar quero ter uma conversa contigo" – Definitivamente iria acabar com aquele rancor todo pelo Kinomoto. Sakura tinha a cabeça feita pela sua mãe, Maldita Nadeshico que nem para a educação da filha teve jeito.

Entraram as duas na tenda. Sakura estava enraivecida por causa do estalo e a Avó, pávida e serena como sempre.

-"Bom dia Dra. Tomoyo, Sakura." – Disse uma enfermeira que sem o treino adequado seria apenas uma camponesa.

-"Bom dia Naoko! O que há de novo?"

-"Bom, temos 3 feridos novos. Instalei-os nas camas cinco, seis e sete.

-"E qual é o estado deles?"

-"O da cama cinco tem uma perna amputada, o da seis tem apenas o braço partido e o da sete levou um tiro na perna esquerda e não fala."

-"Deve estar a passar por um choque emocional."

-"Em relação aos ferimentos, já estão todos tratados À excepção do da cama sete que perdeu a fala, agora só têm de repousar."

-"Naoko, conduz a Sakura ao doente da cama sete e traz-me os relatórios."

-"Com certeza, Menina Sakura espere por mim aqui pode ser?"

-"Sim" – ela disse desinteressada.

-"Querias lidar com os doentes não é Sakura? Então ajuda-o a recuperar a fala, trata dele, és a sua responsável. Quando terminares passarás a ser enfermeira."

-"A Sério?" – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

-"Sim, querida. Mas lembra-te que só serás enfermeira quando o doente estiver completamente curado."

-"Obrigado avó!" – E abraçou-a.

-"Vamos Sakura"- disse Naoko encaminhando-a para o doente da cama sete.

Quando lá chegaram, Sakura viu um homem deitado de lado, tapado apenas por um lençol. Tinha um cabelo castanho, despenteado. Olhou para a face dele e viu uma grande tristeza, os seus olhos apresentavam melancolia e desgosto. Era muito bonito e tinha um corpo de fazer inveja aos Deuses.

-"É Aqui Sakura. O Seu nome é Shaoran Li. Achas que consegues?"

-"Sim, podes ir Naoko!"

Ela viu a enfermeira sair do "quarto" com um certo nervosismo. Tudo iria depender de como se saísse ao curar o homem à sua frente. Estava bastante insegura mas apesar disso, mentalizou-se que tudo iria correr bem, iria tentar uma aproximação.

-"Olá Sr. Li… o meu nome é Sakura e doravante sou eu que vou cuidar de si." – Ela olhou nervosa para ele… iria ser muito difícil, não iria conseguir ser enfermeira –" O Sr. levou um tiro não foi? Se me dá licença, eu quero examinar…" – E num movimento brusco afastou o lençol. Corou ao ver o tronco nu do seu novo paciente. Procurou uma camisola para o cobrir e estendeu-a por cima deste.

Viu que alguém, provavelmente Naoko, tinha feito um curativo na perna esquerda do homem e que havia também vários arranhões que sem o tratamento necessário certamente iriam infectar. Voltou a tapar o homem e foi buscar compressas e uma garrafinha de vidro com desinfectante, fabricado pela sua avó.

-"Agora preciso que me dê atenção Sr. Li…" – Ela abriu a garrafa mas logo a fechou, ao ver que o homem continuava na mesma posição que o havia encontrado, nem tampouco havia se virado para a encarar.

-"Sr. Li…" – Ela suspirou – "Compreendo que tenha passado por situações de muita dor e sofrimento, mas a vida ensinou-me que não nos devemos deixar abater, devemos lutar para que esses fantasmas não fiquem para sempre a pairar sobre a nossa vida…Por muito que lhe custe, não se renda ao conformismo…Não lhe peço que fale, apenas que me dê atenção, de acordo?"

Ele, lentamente, virou-se para ela, para finalmente contempla-la. Era bonita, um pouco mais baixa que ele, cabelos castanhos, presos conforme a moda daquela época. Tinha olhos verdes como esmeraldas, lábios finos como o linho e pele branca como a neve.

Ao ver que o homem olhava para ela, Sakura corou um pouco. Novamente, abriu a garrafa e pôs um pouco do conteúdo na compressa. Procurou os pequenos arranhões e, pouco a pouco, fazia média pressão sobre eles. Viu que Li expressava dor numa maneira silenciosa e isso fez com que esboçasse um sorriso.

-"Dói, não dói? Mas a minha avó sempre disse que tudo o que arde cura! Não sei se a Enfermeira Naoko já lhe disse mas, pelo que li no seu quadro, deverá sair do hospital dentro de mais ou menos 4 meses." – Ela olhou para a face do homem, onde encontrou admiração – "Sei que é muito tempo, por isso talvez queira escrever uma carta para a sua mulher e restante família, para que estes não se preocupem. Sei que também devido ao choque o Sr. perdeu a fala, por isso a única maneira que encontro para nos entendermos é pelo papel e caneta e também por gestos. Terá à sua cabeceira um bloco e uma caneta, uma sineta para quando quiser chamar uma enfermeira e uma arrastadeira debaixo da cama. Tem dúvidas?" – O homem abanou a cabeça dando a ela uma resposta negativa – "Óptimo. Agora só falta pôr um ou dois pensos rápidos e deixarei o Sr. descansar ok?" – Ela recebeu uma resposta negativa.

Depois de pôr os pensos rápidos, despediu-se do homem e caminhou em direcção do gabinete da sua avó, no prédio à frente da tenda. Depois de bater à porta, a rapariga recebeu licença para entrar.

-"O que queres Sakura?" – perguntou a avó que anteriormente estava a escrever.

-"Não quero esperar pelo depois do jantar. Quero saber porque é que a avó protege tanto o pai, quero saber mais sobre a minha família."

-"Sakura…"

-"Já há muito tempo que quero que me conte, mas nunca tive coragem de pedir-lho."

-"Pois bem, irei contar-te tudo mas calma, irei começar pelo princípio…"

_

* * *

_

_Oi, tudo bem? Começo por dizer que não tenho assim grandes planos para esta pequena história. Devo até dizer que foi coisa do momento… Como nunca tinha escrito uma história de época, resolvi tentar… e até acho que não me saí mal de todo P Espero que tenham gostado do que leram, que não tenha sido aborrecido ou confuso e espero também que me digam se gostaram ou não, deixando uma review… prometo que respondo assim que puder P_

_Bom, muito obrigado por lerem e até ao próximo capítulo! _

_Sayonara, Kalilah P _


	2. A minha familia O primeiro bilhete

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

**

* * *

**

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 2 – A minha família; O primeiro bilhete; _

* * *

-"O que queres Sakura?" – perguntou a avó que anteriormente estava a escrever.

-"Não quero esperar pelo depois do jantar. Quero saber porque é que a avó protege tanto o pai, quero saber mais sobre a minha família."

-"Sakura…"

-"Já há muito tempo que quero que me conte, mas nunca tive coragem de pedir-lho."

-"Pois bem, irei contar-te tudo mas calma, irei começar pelo princípio… Tudo começou naquela tarde. Naquele dia estava a moer umas ervas quando a tua mãe chegou, enjoada. Fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas logo soube o que se passava com ela… Estava grávida! Confrontei-a e ela apenas me respondeu que o bebé era filho de um Génesis!"

-"Mas como é que a mãe se deixou enganar por um Génesis?" – Sakura perguntou, desdenhando.

-"Calma… Tal como tu, fiquei estupefacta com a noticia… Um Génesis? Como é que eu poderia ter uma neta, olhar para ela e cuidar dela, sabendo que nasceu duma criatura tão reles como um Génesis? Ouve tudo até ao fim!" – Ela acrescentou quando viu a cara de indignação de Sakura – "Mas antes de tomar alguma decisão, ponderei muito, e decidi que iria conhece-lo."

-"E então?"

-"Sakura, a opinião pré-concebida que eu tinha acerca do teu pai não passava de uma heresia! Era um homem de bom coração! Quero que tu percebas que não podes misturar tudo no mesmo saco. Entretanto a tua mãe casou-se com ele… Tu nem sabes o que ele sofreu Sakura, quando soube que a Nadeshico lhe tinha sido infiel várias vezes… A tua mãe nunca foi mulher de um homem só, queria divertir-se, esbanjar dinheiro sem nunca se preocupar com os sentimentos das pessoas ou com o mal que poderia causar. Percebo que gostes muito da tua mãe e só Deus sabe como eu a amo, mas a verdade é que, Sakura, a tua mãe raramente esteve presente na tua educação, e…"

-"Nem o meu pai" – Ela ripostou. No fundo sabia que muitas das sábias palavras da sua avó faziam sentido, eram verdadeiras.

-"O teu pai esteve presente Sakura, tu é que não tinhas conhecimento de que ele estava perto. Muitas vezes dei com ele a ver-te brincar no baloiço improvisado que fizemos na árvore… proferia sempre as mesmas palavras… que te amava e que sentia muito não poder dizer-te realmente quem era… ele sabia como era a tua mãe, por isso pedia-me sempre que tomasse conta de ti, tal e qual como se fosses minha filha, e para não deixar que te tornasses no mesmo género de pessoa que a Nadeshico."

-"E onde está ele agora?"

-"No outro lado da muralha, na povoação de Tomoeda"

-"No meio de Génesis, portanto"

-"Não Sakura, junto da sua família"

-"Família?"

-"O teu pai voltou a casar. Tens uma irmã linda Sakura!"

'Irmã? ' – Ela pensou, incrédula. Ela tinha uma irmã? C-Como seria ela? Que idade teria ela agora? Queria conhece-la… a ela e ao seu pai… Sendo Génesis ou não… o seu pai tinha mostrado amor por ela, mas apenas uma pergunta pairava na sua mente…

-"O meu pai… continua a vir ver-me?"

-"Sakura… vejo que já mudaste de opinião em relação ao teu pai… continua minha linda, continua…mas não tão frequentemente como antes! Quando se casou, o teu pai teve de se dedicar mais a família e por isso deixou de vir todos os dias…"

-"E… Como se chama ele?"

-"Fujitaka Kinomoto"

-"Acha que ele me recebia bem se eu fosse à sua procura?"

-"Não sei Sakura, há muito que Fujitaka não aparece por cá… Talvez há dois anos que não lhe ponho a vista em cima."

-"Quero encontra-lo Avó…" – já não sentia ódio pelo seu pai, agora compreendia tudo. Sentia a esperança dentro do seu peito.

-"Dificilmente conseguirás minha querida… para passar a muralha é o cabo dos trabalhos… a não ser que vás como comerciante, aí conseguirias passar."

-"Como comerciante?"

-"Sim querida, mas terás de ter cuidado. Terás de fazer uma pronúncia diferente e o mais importante, terás de disfarçar o ódio que sentes pelos Génesis! Lembra-te… não metas todos dentro do mesmo saco."

-"E como posso reconhece-lo?"

-"Bom, sabes o seu nome, por isso só falta veres o seu aspecto físico…" – a anciã procurou na gaveta uma fotografia e deu-a à neta –" Olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho e óculos de aros finos. Veste-se elegantemente apesar de não ser uma pessoa abastada. É muito simpático, meigo atencioso e carinhoso… acho que nisso tu saíste a ele P"

Sakura olhou para a foto, amedrontada … era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo… não tinha coragem de conhecer o seu pai… não agora… parecia-lhe tudo demasiado repentino… iria dar tempo ao tempo mas de uma coisa tinha certeza… iria conhece-lo.

-"E quando vais a Tomoeda?" – perguntou a Avó.

-"Quando me sentir preparada" – Ela respondeu, suspirando… Levantou-se do banco em que se tinha sentado.

-"Óptimo querida! Agora quero que me prometas uma coisa… a tua mãe não pode saber que tu tens conhecimento da situação, não pode sequer saber que tu queres conhecer o teu pai e que já sabes como ele é percebes?"

-"Ok Avó… eu sei como é a mãe… Agora se me dá licença, tenho um doente para tratar P" – E saiu do gabinete, caminhando lentamente em direcção da tenda, pensativa.

-"Voltei Sr. Li" – Ela viu o homem esboçar um sorriso… o primeiro sorriso que via naquele homem… sorriso esse lindo, que lhe dera mais força e coragem para trabalhar, para viver a vida, conquistar prémios e tornar realidade os seus sonhos. Viu o Sr. Li pegar no bloco e escrever qualquer coisa. Pegou na folha e leu-a para si:

_Queria agradecer-lhe por ter sido simpática e cuidadosa comigo. Queria pedir um pequeno favor, se não se importar… já agora, tem quantos doentes?_

-"De nada Sr. Li, é a minha obrigação ser simpática. Para ser sincera, você é o meu primeiro doente… se você conseguir recuperar-se incluindo voltar a falar, irei ser nomeada de enfermeira. Neste momento tenho 24 horas por dia, pode pedir o que quiser, quando quiser... Para você se recuperar completamente, precisa não só de cuidados médicos, como de companhia e apoio… é por isso que estou inteiramente disponível…" – Ela respondeu, finalizando com um sorriso.

_Óptimo, mas não quero ser um empecilho. Acabei de escrever uma carta para a minha família e precisava de ajuda, no que toca a correcção ortográfica. Queria que a lesse em voz alta, à medida em que corrige… É pedir muito? Por favor não me chame de Sr. Se vamos ser "companheiros", trate-me por Li…_

-"Não Sr. Li, não é pedir muito, Ups, Li ) não é pedir muito, estou cá para isso mesmo, além de dar os cuidados médicos. Onde está a carta?" – O homem procurou debaixo da almofada e estendeu-lhe um papel amarelado, oferecendo também um pequeno sorriso.

-"Pois bem, irei começar" – não havia muito que ler, a caligrafia era legível e aparentemente as frases estavam bem construídas. Iria ler em voz alta –" _Querido Pai e Mãe, tenho boas e más noticias… como sei que a mãe gosta de saber primeiro as más, irei começar por elas mesmo… No meio da guerra, numa das inúmeras batalhas, levei um tiro na perna esquerda, acabando por ficar "internado" no hospital de Junshin (na verdade é uma tenda mas são todos cinco estrelas). Falei com o comandante e ele disse-me que provavelmente a guerra acabará dentro de quatro meses, tempo que vou passar aqui na tenda, em recuperação. Muitos dos que conhecia pereceram… tanto sangue que correu mãe… confesso que a cada morte que eu presenciava, mais me vinha à cabeça o pressentimento de ser o próximo… Felizmente não morri mas com as dores que tenho, bem que preferia a morte. Mas apesar das dores, continuo vivo… Espero uma visita sua em breve mãe, e diga ao pai para me trazer os meus livros de Camões… sinto falta dos meus poemas. Queria também que a mãe mandasse um beijo por mim à minha querida Meilin e que lhe diga que gosto muito dela e que apesar de não concordar com o que ela disse ao despedir-se de mim, irei sempre estar ao lado dela…Ela e vocês dois, estarão sempre no meu coração e no me pensamento. Com muito amor e saudade, Shaoran Li." _– Sakura acabou de ler, emendando um ou dois erros, coisa pouca. Desconhecia o gosto de poemas do seu paciente, muito menos o facto de ser casado…

-"Desculpe a indiscrição mas o senhor é casado não é?"

_Nem por sombras… mas porque pergunta?_

-"Por nada em especial, apenas o facto de ter referenciado o nome de uma mulher… calculei que fosse sua esposa…" – ela disse atrapalhada depois de ler o bilhete.

_Meilin não é minha esposa, aliás, eu não sou casado._

-"Então é sua namorada…"

_Errou… Meilin é minha amiga de infância! Mas confesso que foi uma das minhas namoradas quando era jovem!_

-"E conseguem separar o amor da amizade? Uau!" – ela disse verdadeiramente espantada.

_Eu consegui mas a Meilin não… deixe-me confessar-lhe que antes de eu ir para a guerra, Meilin fez-me uma declaração de amor, dizendo que ia ficar à minha espera, que quando eu voltasse, iria casar comigo. Está claro que não concordei… apesar de sentir um grande amor por ela, não é Amor de paixão, o que eu sinto._

-"Deve ser muito difícil estar na sua posição…" – ela esperou que ele escrevesse.

_O facto de não ter voltado a ter outra namorada oficial depois de Meilin, fez com que a sua esperança de ficar comigo nunca cessasse… É difícil, estar na minha pele mas… ossos do oficio… Desculpe a abelhudice mas reparei que quando voltou, estava um pouco abatida… está tudo bem?_

-"Sim, mas descobri que afinal tenho uma irmã e que o meu pai não é tão mau como eu pensava… descobri que afinal está vivo e que está perto de mim…" – Ela olhou para um ponto qualquer do lençol, só para não encarar os olhos do paciente. Ouviu de fundo, o som do lápis a raspar no papel.

_E Porque não vai conhece-lo?_

-"Não tenho coragem… ainda é muito cedo… alem disso, para vê-lo tenho de recorrer a vários esquemas… e neste momento não quero faze-lo"

_Compreendo… Mas vai conhece-lo não vai?_

-"Sim, isso não se põe em questão… mas chega de falar de dramas… Com que então apreciador de poesia…" – ela mudou o seu tom para coloquial.

_Adoro poesia… adoro os livros… quando os meus pais trouxerem os livros de Camões, irá ler os poemas para mim, dessa não se safa )_

-"Combinado!" – Ela sorriu, sendo retribuída da mesma maneira. Olhou para o relógio que repousava na mesa-de-cabeceira de Li (No Brasil diz-se Criado mudo não é?). Como o tempo tinha passado, realmente o seu paciente era um doce, adorou falar com ele, com certeza iria passar muito tempo ao seu lado. –"Li, está muito tarde… tenho de ir… mas amanhã eu volto, Prometo. A Naoko está cá, faz o turno da noite, por isso qualquer coisa é só chama-la." – Antes de ir, rasgou os bilhetes escritos por Li do bloco. Dobrou em quatro partes e pôs dentro do bolso sem que este reparasse. Queria recordar este momento….

Antes de se dirigir para a sua casa, Sakura passou pelos correios e deixou lá a carta de Li… Shaoran Li… Ao jantar, a sua avó estranhou a sua boa disposição. Antes de se ir deitar, fez algo que há muito não fazia… Sentou-se ao piano e deixou as suas mãos percorrerem o teclado, criando belas e harmoniosas melodias que faziam qualquer um, inclusive ela, viajar pela sua imaginação onde se encontrava com um certo paciente para terem conversas durante horas a fio….

* * *

Parece que a Sakura simpatizou com o Shaoran… Espero que também tenham gostado deste capítulo, eu gostei P O primeiro capitulo até teve uma boa reacção, pessoalmente não contava com isso P Como me pediram muito, eu irei empenhar-me a sério nesta fic, vou dar-lhe o devido valor e por isso já imaginei o resto da história, já tenho inclusive o 3º capítulo escrito e tenciono acaba-la antes de Setembro… mas não fiquem muito contentes porque a publicação será aos poucos, apenas não me atrasarei ou vos deixarei muito tempo à espera… Estão todos de acordo? SIMMM? Ok… de seguida vou mandar um e-mail a cada um que me deixou review, se falhei alguém digam, odeio ser despistada!

Bom, até ao próximo capitulo

_Sayonara… Kalilah_


	3. A familia de Li Um problema chamado Mei

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

**

* * *

**

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

_Capitulo 3 –A Família de Li; Um Problema chamado Meilin; _

* * *

Olhou para o céu, certamente iria chover… De repente tinha-se posto vento, espalhando vários papéis pela rua e elevando folhas secas das árvores, num rodopio sem fim.

-"Já viste como está o tempo?" – ela perguntou a Shaoran, que repousava na cama.

_Infelizmente não! Quando posso ir lá para fora?_

-"Talvez daqui a uma semana… quem sabe" – ela sorriu.

_Prometes?_

-"Prometo"

_Olha que depois eu vou cobrar!_

-"Sakura, por favor podes dar-me uma ajuda aqui? É rápido…"- pediu Naoko.

-"Desculpa Li, venho já! Qualquer coisa tu já sabes o que fazer…" – e ausentou-se.

Shaoran olhava para o vazio, quando começou a ouvir vozes… vozes familiares… Não podia ser… Será que…?

-"SHAORAAAAANNN" – Ele ouviu um grito. Tinha adivinhado… a sua família tinha chegado. Meilin correu para a cama, fazendo-a saltar e pondo-o a contorcer-se de dores.

-"Meilin, com mais cuidado, olha que aleijas o meu menino… ai a minha riqueza… como estás?" – a sua mãe, Yelan, beijava a sua face e acariciava o seu rosto. O seu pai olhava para ele, de braços cruzados, sem dizer palavra alguma.

-"Ó homem, não te faças de rogado… dá um abraço ao teu filho que já se faz tarde!" – Yelan disse com a sua pronúncia Tomoedense, tão característica dela nos momentos de implicância. – "E tu, meu menino, não falas?"

-"Boa Tarde… Eu sou a enfermeira responsável pelo Sr. Li… Vocês são a sua família certo?"

-"Grande conclusão" – Meilin disse baixinho, de forma a que Sakura ouvisse mas a que não seja dada grande importância pela família.

Sakura, ao ouvir o comentário, desviou o olhar para Li e depois resolveu ignora-la... Quem seria ela? Voltou novamente a olhar para os pais do seu paciente, continuando a falar:

-" Bom, o Sr. Li levou um tiro na perna esquerda mas ainda não recuperou, tinha alguns arranhões mas já sararam e com o trauma, o seu filho perdeu a fala…"

-"O quê?" – a mãe dele perguntou, escandalizada. –" E agora?"

-"Mas é para sempre?" – perguntou Meilin, abandonando a postura defensiva que tinha adoptado mal vira Sakura.

-"Pensava que conseguia tirar as suas próprias conclusões…" – Sakura ripostou, desprezando-a –"Felizmente é temporário. Assim que o Sr. Li conseguir ultrapassar os traumas, a voz virá naturalmente" – ela continuou olhando especialmente para a mãe do homem.

Li olhava para todos, atentando à conversa. Como será que iriam reagir?

-"Sra. Enfermeira, peço-lhe que arranje as coisas de Shaoran… Ele vem para casa connosco." – Yelan disse depois de um longo momento de ponderação.

-"Mas minha Sra., isso é insensato! O Sr. Li ainda não está recuperado e…"

-"Eu consigo tratar dele em casa…"

-"Infelizmente não conseguirá, não tem os medicamentos necessários… convenhamos, o Sr. Li conseguirá uma recuperação mais rápida e menos dolorosa aqui, do que na sua casa…"

-"Faça apenas o que lhe peço"

-"Mas Sra. Li…" – Nesse momento, todos fizeram silêncio ao ouvirem o som do lápis no papel. Depois do bilhete escrito, Shaoran mostrou o bilhete a Sakura.

'_Não deixes que me levem para casa, eu quero ficar aqui (Aqui Shaoran escreveu algo mas riscou de seguida, sendo ilegível por Sakura) no hospital. Lê apenas esta parte do bilhete em voz alta e guarda-o contigo até eles irem embora _' – Sakura leu para si, porem, o bilhete ainda não tinha acabado.

-"Então?"

-"Irei ler em voz alta: Peço-vos que sejam sensatos e que não queiram fazer nenhuma loucura. Já sou crescido e apesar de saber que apenas querem o meu bem, eu posso tomar as minhas decisões, e sair daqui antes do previsto, não faz parte dos meus planos. Eu prometo escrever cartas para vos informar do meu estado de saúde e acreditem que aqui eu ficarei bem."

-"Shaoran… E já pensaste em como essa decisão pode afectar a Meilin?"

Mais uma vez, o som do lápis fez-se ouvir, mas desta vez, Shaoran entregou o bilhete à sua mãe.

_Por favor não fales disso alto e agora. Já vos disse que não me irei casar com Meilin, que a vejo como irmã. Um casamento forçado com ela, iria tornar-se insuportável e seria obrigado a procurar outras mulheres. Desistam dessa ideia absurda! Eu fico aqui e não se fala mais nisso. Trouxeste os meus livros como pedi na carta?_

-"Como queiras minha riqueza… mas isso é refutável! Mais tarde falaremos desse assunto. O teu pai trouxe-os" – a sua mãe disse visivelmente desanimada.

-"Bom, então o que farei…?" – perguntou Sakura, nervosa por dentro. Não queria separar-se do seu paciente, não por causa da sua promoção a enfermeira, mas se Shaoran fosse embora, ela sentiria… a sua… falta…!

-"Pode ir à sua vida Sra. Enfermeira… a minha riqueza fica…" – disse Yelan derrotada.

Sakura apenas olhou para Li e abriu um enorme sorriso. Ele iria ficar. Ele iria ficar no hospital, consigo. Um alivio enorme tomou conta do seu ser, queria gritar, espernear, rir até não poder mais, mas limitou-se a abrir um sorriso para o homem, finalizando tudo com um "Como queira. Dêem-me licença, irei deixar-vos à vontade". Receava que se ficasse lá mais alguns minutos, os seus sentimentos tornar-se-iam públicos. Resolveu ir lá para fora, precisava que o vento agitasse os seus cabelos, para que os pensamentos fluíssem rapidamente e de maneira natural.

-"Sra. Enfermeira!" – alguém berrou. Sakura abriu os olhos e viu à sua frente uma rapariga de longos cabelos pretos, presos em duas tranças no alto da cabeça, olhos cruéis como o fogo, vermelhos como o sangue e fulgentes como diamantes. Pelo que tinha interagido com ela, tinha ficado a odiá-la… menina mimada e com mania que sabe tudo… O que será que ela queria?

-"Passa-se alguma coisa com o Sr. Li?" – Sakura perguntou preocupada, preparando-se para levantar-se do banco de jardim em que estava sentada.

-"Não, de todo… apenas quero falar consigo" – Meilin arfava devido à corrida para achar Sakura –"O meu nome é Meilin" – ela estendeu a mão, cinicamente.

-"Sakura… não vejo o que poderá querer comigo… disse tudo sobre o estado de saúde do Sr. Li dentro da tenda…" – ela disse, não estendendo a mão.

-"Mas eu não venho falar do estado de saúde do Shaoran… vejo que não és parva nenhuma, por isso vou directa ao assunto…"

-"Agradecia, não tenho tempo para perder contigo" – Quem é que ela pensava que era? Alguma deusa?

-"Não gosto da maneira como olhas para o MEU Shaoran, afasta-te dele mosquinha-morta senão vais ter de te haver comigo… E olha minha querida, não me queiras ter como inimiga"

-"UUH, que medo que eu tenho de ti, o que vais fazer? Matar-me? Não me faças rir… Eu olho para o TEU Shaoran da mesma maneira que olho para qualquer paciente, e ainda assim, "querida", olhar não tira pedaço, por isso pira-te da frente, estás a tapar-me o sol…" – Sakura disse, revoltada. Odiava aquela miúda… Odiava, odiava, odiava!

-"Estás avisada Piranha! Se tens o azar de pisar o meu espaço enquanto não estou cá, eu acabo contigo" – Meilin olhou de soslaio para a tenda e viu que a família de Shaoran aproximava-se, juntamente com outra enfermeira, por isso resolveu acabar com a conversa rapidamente.

-"Não tens quaisquer hipóteses contra mim, agora já te disse para saíres daqui… não gosto de pessoas como tu!" – Sakura olhou directamente para os olhos de Meilin, para que ela visse que não estava a brincar.

-"Estás avisada" – ela sussurrou. –"Muito Obrigado por tratar tão bem do meu Shaoran… Se ele morresse eu não sei o que faria" – Meilin atirou-se para o colo de Sakura, fingindo que estava a chorar.

-"Mas o que estás a fazer, sai de cima de mim" – Até que Sakura percebeu a jogada de Meilin… a família de Li estava a aproximar-se… Enquanto a família acabava de falar com Naoko, Sakura resolveu alinhar no teatro à sua maneira. Fingindo que estava a fazer festinhas no cabelo de Meilin, Sakura puxava dois ou três fios de cabelo com força, chegando até a arranca-los –"Agora é que te vou dar razões para chorar, Piranha… Não chore Menina, o Sr. Li vai ficar bem, é só dar tempo ao tempo" – A família de Shaoran já tinha chegado ao banco de jardim. Tudo o que viram foi Meilin a chorar no colo de Sakura que lhe fazia festinhas no cabelo para a acalmar. –"Está muito preocupada com o estado de saúde do Sr. Li… coitada" – Sakura resolveu parar com a tortura… nem ela merecia tanto.

-"Meilin, querida… Shaoran já está fora de perigo… Vamos, levanta-te que já estamos de partida." – A mãe de Shaoran disse, levantando Meilin pelo braço e abraçando-a depois. –"Peço-lhe que cuide do meu Shaoran como se fosse um tesouro para si, tome conta dele mas não o mime demais" – A mãe de Shaoran disse, antes de dar dois beijos na face de Sakura –"Confio em si… Adeus".

-"Adeus minha senhora" – e foi para dentro, triunfante.

_Gostaste da minha família?_ – Dizia o bilhete de Shaoran.

-"Gostei muito dos teus pais"

_Eles também gostaram de ti, quando estavas lá fora, disseram que parecias ser especial. E de Meilin, não gostaste?_

-"Digamos que não morri de amores por ela… mas não era essa Meilin que…" – Shaoran fez o sinal de stop com a mão e começou a escrever um bilhete.

_Sim, ela é a rapariga que gosta de mim… a minha mãe quer que case com ela, mas o meu pai sempre me aconselhou a casar com quem eu quero, não com uma mulher ao gosto da minha mãe. Ela não foi muito simpática para ti, mas gostei de ver como tu te defendeste… qualquer outra teria ficado constrangida ou ameaçada por ela… muitas teriam optado pelo silêncio, mas tu… respondeste-lhe à altura! Sei que ainda não te disse mas considero-te como uma amiga… Sakura…$. _

-"Trataste-me pelo meu nome… sabes, eu também te considero um amigo muito especial… Li" – Ela sorriu, tudo o que dizia era a mais pura verdade… nunca tinha tido um amigo homem… até que era engraçado.

_Se somos amigos, trata-me por Shaoran_.

-"Combinado... agora está na hora de descansares… tiveste muita animação por hoje" – Ela ajeitou-lhe as cobertas e ajustou os trapos que tapavam as janelas da tenda. –"Até amanha, Shaoran…"

_

* * *

_

_Oi, Oi… Bom, espero que tenham gostado tanto de ler este capitulo como eu gostei de o ter feito… Achei que a cena em que a Meilin vai confrontar a Sakura ficou um pouco violenta não? Quer dizer, não poderia ter sido feita de outro modo pois a Sakura é uma guerreira, ainda que ninguem saiba disso… ela não poderia mostrar medo às ameaças de Meilin porque assim não fazia sentido… mas pronto P Amanha (dia 30 de Julho) é o meu aniversario… por isso quero o dobro dos reviews se possivel (sim sim, vai sonhando P) … Bom, beijokas grandx e muito obrigado por continuarem a ler esta Fic… _

_Sayonara_

Kalilah


	4. Tão Próximos A Chegada

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 4 – Tão Próximos; A Chegada… _

------------------

**_Mais 10 crianças morreram no campo de batalha_** – Dizia o jornal em letras garrafais. Mais a frente na notícia, podia-se ler que muitas crianças eram levadas à força para a guerra sem quaisquer treino militar, sendo presas fáceis para os inimigos.

Mais morte, mais sofrimento, mais sangue inocente que escorria no chão… mas quando é que a guerra iria acabar? Olhou de soslaio para Shaoran… coitado… foi por isso que deixou de falar, o choque tinha sido muito forte… sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria participar na guerra mas não queria… não queria ser mais uma a encher as covas nos cemitérios.

-"Shaoran… acorda" – ela balançou devagarinho o corpo do homem… Hoje iria ser um dia fantástico… Sentia-o.

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e esboçou um sorriso, como quem diz bom dia!

-"Hoje tenho uma óptima notícia para ti… Á tarde vamos um pouco lá fora! Mas atenção! Tens de te agasalhar… ;)"

Enquanto Shaoran se sentava na cama, Sakura enrolou o jornal e deitou-o fora. Não iria mostrar aquela notícia a Shaoran pois isso poderia atrasar os progressos fisicos e psicologicos.

Depois de fechar as cortinas, foi preparar um bom pequeno-almoço para ele. Depois de Shaoran estar vestido e arranjado e com o pequeno-almoço tomado, Sakura sentou-o numa cadeira de rodas e ambos seguiram para o jardim, que ficava mesmo ao lado da tenda-hospital.

-"Que livro é esse?" – ela perguntou ao ver um livro de capa grossa, negra como a noite, de aspecto velho e amarelado pelo tempo.

_É um livro de poemas… Depois vais ler-me uns quantos )_

Ao ler o bilhete ela sorriu. Não era qualquer obrigação tomar conta de Shaoran, era como se pudesse faze-lo durante a sua vida toda.

-"Estamos quase lá" – ela disse enquanto empurrava a cadeira de Shaoran. Ao longe podia-se avistar um pequeno rio, umas quantas arvores e dois ou três bancos de jardim. Quando lá chegaram, Sakura pôs a cadeira de Shaoran ao lado do banco para que pudesse sentar-se ao lado dele.

-"Deixa-me ajeitar-te as cobertas" – Ela disse com um sorriso, e com meiguice aconchegou-o. Depois de isso ele rabiscou qualquer coisa no bloco.

_Obrigado por tudo o que tens feito por mim… nunca ninguem cuidou de mim com tanta dedicação_.

-"Não precisas de agradecer… Então mostra-me lá esse livrinho…" – ela pegou no livro e começou a folhea-lo.

_Pagina 58_ – Ele escreveu.

Então, calmamente, ela começou a ler o poema:

Tranforma-se o amador na cousa amada,

Por virtude do muito imaginar;

Não tenho logo mais que desejar,

Pois em mim tenho a parte desejada.

Se nela está a minha alma transformada,

Que mais deseja o corpo de alcançar?

Em si sòmente pode descansar,

Pois consigo tal alma está liada.

Mas esta linda e pura semideia,

Que, como o acidente em seu sujeito,

Assim como a alma minha se conforma,

Está no pensamento como ideia;

E o vivo e puro amor de que sou feito,

Como a matéria simples busca a forma.

-"É lindo Shaoran" – ela disse fechando o livro e olhou para ele. Depois disso, ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo espaço de tempo, apenas curtindo a paisagem e a sensação que ela lhes proporcionava. Olhou para o seu doente.

Sentia-o triste –"O que se passa Shaoran?"

Ao contrário do que ela pensava, ele não escreveu nada. Apenas olhava para o rio, distante, concentrado nos seus pensamentos.

-"O que se passa Shaoran?" – ela repetiu.

_Saudades_ – ele escreveu, triste.

-"Saudades da tua família Shaoran?" – Ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Voltou a rabiscar no bloco.

D_a minha cidade… da minha casa… da minha cama principalmente…_

-"Q…Queres ir embora… é isso?" – Shaoran voltava a escrever uma resposta… Sakura começava a transpirar… de alguma forma a partida de Shaoran iria deixá-la com o coração despedaçado.

_Não… não sou capaz de abandonar este sítio por agora…_

-"Porque?" – Sakura agora tremia de ansiedade… mas porquê aquilo tudo?

_Fazemos um acordo… eu fico a dever-te esta resposta e tu mais tarde cobras ok?_

Sakura ficou pensativa mas concordou com ele… não o queria forçar a nada.

-"Ok… mas eu depois vou cobrar… agora quero ver-te mais alegre… estás cá fora… não era isso que tu querias?"

Ele sorriu.

Novamente houve um grande silencio… talvez com uma duração de meia hora.

-"Já me esquecia… tenho uma coisa para te contar… Depois do almoço, eu vou buscar umas canadianas…"

Ele olhou-a com cara de interrogação.

-"Sim, canadianas… Com muita sorte consegues andar em pé com a ajuda das muletas daqui a uma semana"

Ele respondeu a ela com um sorriso e com a sua mão, fez-lhe um sinal para ela se aproximar.

-"O…ado" – ele esforçou-se muito… era um som arrancado não da garganta mas do coração… Sakura sentia-o… mais algum tempo e Shaoran Li andaria ali a falar com todos em pé, completamente curado. Com a felicidade de ouvir pela primeira vez um esboço da voz de Shaoran, ela abraçou-o entusiasmada, enquanto Shaoran largava uma lágrima de felicidade…

-"Conseguiste Shaoran…" – e com a emoção, ambos aproximaram-se… tão próximos como duas linhas paralelas, tão enfeitiçados um com o outro… Os lábios de ambos tão perto, tão próximos que sentiam a respiração de um do outro, o sabor dos lábios de cada um sem mesmo os terem provado…. Tinham entrado num transe inexplicável, era como se fossem os únicos seres no mundo…

"Tlim Tlim" – Hora de almoço" – Gritou uma das enfermeiras encarregada dos alimentos. Voltou a balançar o sino vezes sem conta para que todos ouvissem e repetiu –"Hora do Almoço, Todos para dentro"

Sakura, ao ouvir o barulho abriu os olhos e como que acordou. Levantou-se rapidamente e disse: -" Vamos almoçar?"

------------------

Dona Tomoyo que hoje tinha folgado, dedicou o seu dia à limpeza da casa. Começou pelo seu quarto, seguindo para a cozinha, pela sala de estar e pelas casas de banho. Apenas faltava a pior de todas as divisões da casa… o quarto de Sakura.

Abriu a porta do quarto da sua neta e o que encontrou já não a surpreendia. A cama toda desfeita, almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, assim como montes de roupas baralhadas, fazendo assim uma enorme balbúrdia. Começou por recolher as peças de roupa do chão e dobrou-as, pousando-as em cima da cadeira.

Depois de uma hora, o quarto de Sakura estava finalmente arrumado, pelo menos até ela voltar da tenda-hospital.

-"Está alguém em casa?" – Ela ouviu, vindo do andar de baixo. Rapidamente desceu as escadas e encontrou a ultima pessoa que ela queria ver…

-"O que fazes aqui?"

-"Mãe, não me dá um abraço?" – A mulher disse pousando as pesadas malas de viagem e abrindo os braços.

Infelizmente Nadeshico tinha chegado para ficar… Com um toque do destino, as vidas de Sakura e Tomoyo iam mudar, mas para pior…

------------------

_Ora então Boa tarde P Como estão todos? Eu cá estou óptima P baah ninguém me perguntou mesmo lolol mas enfim P o que acharam deste capítulo? Eu demorei um pouco mais a escreve-lo, porque dediquei mais tempo á minha outra fic, mas não me esqueci de todo desta P E como vos deixei um pouco mais à espera, decidi criar um momentinho especial entre a nossa Saki e o Shao P hum… a Nadeshico chegou À cidade de Junshin… que problemas irá ela arranjar? Lolol nem eu sei ainda P mas prontu… mais uma vez e não é demais repetir, queria agradecer a todos os que me mandaram reviews, nomeadamente as seguintes pessoas: Lunamac; Leila; Rachel; Cleópatracruz; Aggie18; muito obrigado meninas… _

_Beijitos a todos, inté!_

_Kalilah_


	5. Nova Habitante Uma visita inesperada

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 5 – Nova Habitante; Uma visita inesperada. _

------------------

-"Está alguém em casa?" – Ela ouviu, vindo do andar de baixo. Rapidamente desceu as escadas e encontrou a ultima pessoa que ela queria ver…

-"O que fazes aqui?"

-"Mãe, não me dá um abraço?" – A mulher disse pousando as pesadas malas de viagem e abrindo os braços.

Infelizmente Nadeshico tinha chegado para ficar… Com um toque do destino, as vidas de Sakura e Tomoyo iam mudar, mas para pior…

------------------

-"Um abraço? O que fazes aqui?" – D. Tomoyo perguntou surpreendida.

-"Eu voltei para casa!" – Ela disse caminhando em direcção de Tomoyo.

-"E o Kennedy?" – ela perguntou ainda atónita.

-"Deixei-o… maldito americano… veja só mãe, ele queria casar comigo!" – ela disse com uma cara enojada.

-"E porque não aproveitaste? Deve ser o único a querer casar contigo" – Tomoyo disse, amarga.

-"A mãe sabe bem que eu não me caso…" – e rapidamente, deixou as malas na entrada e seguiu para a sala de estar, onde se sentou.

-"As pessoas falam Nadeshico" – Tomoyo seguiu-a.

-"E a mim, o que me importa?"

-"Mas será que tu não mudas? Já pensaste na vergonha que eu passo quando me perguntam por ti, se já és casada… Será que não pensas na tua propria filha, que foi gozada estes anos todos por ser filha de uma mae solteira?"

-"E eu tenho culpa do pai dela ser um traste?" – Nadeshico agora olhava para as suas mãos, admirando-as.

Tomoyo ficou a olhar para a sua filha… era a este fruto podre que chamava filha… fora esta a criatura que pôs no mundo?

-"Mas tu não me consegues desrespeitar mais?"

-"Mãe, deixe-se de tretas… preciso de uma casa para ficar… é só por um tempinho… pelo menos até arranjar outro homem e sair desta esplunca"

-"E porque não sais agora?" – Tomoyo levantou um pouco a voz.

-"O quarto continua a ser no mesmo sítio não é mãe?" – ela perguntou. Levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas em direcção de uma divisão, sem esperar pela resposta da sua mãe.

-"NADESHICO!" – Tomoyo gritou do andar debaixo, mas já era tarde… Nadeshico já estava instalada naquela casa…

------------------

Nos dias de hoje era dificílimo atravessar a fronteira para Junshin… mas a saudade que tinha pela sua jóia era maior que o medo de morrer…

Olhou-se no espelho, onde viu já um olhar cansado, pele enrugada e um rosto envelhecido. Depois de pentear o seu cabelo, desceu as escadas devagarinho, sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Abriu a porta devagarinho, depois de ter deixado um bilhete a dizer que iria a Junshin… Espreitou para os dois lados e depressa fugiu dali, caminhando em direcção da fronteira.

-"Boas Tardes!"

-"Quem és?" – perguntou um dos três guardas que estava a porta da fronteira.

-"Apenas um mero caixeiro-viajante"

-"E para onde vais?"

-"Para todo o lado e para lado nenhum" – ele respondeu ajeitando os seus oculos.

-"Queres passar a fronteira?" – perguntou o homem mais baixo dos três.

-"Se for possivel"

-"Não! Volta para trás viajante" – disse o mais alto.

-"Por favor, imploro-vos que me deixem passar"

-"Não! Volta para tras caixeiro, a não ser que escolhas a morte"

-"Deixem o pobre homem passar"

-"Duquesa!" – exclamou um.

-"Muito obrigado Duquesa, ficarei eternamente grato"

-"Atravessa a fronteira, rápido, antes que não possas ver a tua jóia." – Ela disse sorrindo.

-"Obrigado Duquesa!" – ele acenou e seguiu o seu caminho. Mentalmente, pensou no que iria fazer, agora que estava em Junshin… tinha apenas umas poucas horas até voltar para Tomoeda. Primeiro iria ver a sua jóia. Caminhou para a tenda hospital e entrou sorrateiramente, procurando por ela.

-"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou uma menina de olhos verdes como esmeraldas…

Ao ver que tinha sido apanhado, o homem apenas olhou derrotado para cima, quando, ao ver a sua jóia mesmo À sua frente, decidiu fingir alguma doença.

-"Não me estou a sentir muito bem menina"

-"Venha comigo" – ela disse levantando o homem do chão e passando um braço deste por cima dos seus ombros. Encaminhou-o até a uma cama vaga, deitando-o e sentando-se à sua frente!"

-"Mas o que sente? Está tonto, Mal disposto?"

-"Neste momento estou bem menina, não se preocupe… preciso de repousar uns momentos."

-"Tem a certeza?"

-"Sim menina, não se preocupe. É enfermeira à muito tempo?"

-"Na verdade ainda não sou enfermeira… mas estou a treinar para se-lo…"

-" E quem te está a treinar?" – ele perguntou desinteressado… apenas queria ve-la ao promenor, ouvir a voz dela… era a primeira vez que falava com ela. Sem descuidar do disfarce, sem que ela visse, ajeitou a peruca à sua cabeça.

-"A minha avó…"

-"Aposto em como ela deve ser bonita como tu…"

-"É… ela e a minha mãe são as mulheres mais lindas que vi até hoje…" – ela disse, com a cabeça na lua…

-"E como se chama a tua mãe?"

-"Nadeshico…"

-"Menina… estou a sentir-me um pouco melhor… talvez fosse melhor que eu fosse andando" – Medo… medo… medo… Porque tinha de fazer aquela maldita pergunta, perguntar por aquela amaldiçoada… ficou apavorado…

-"Mas tem a certeza que já está pronto para ir?"

O nome Nadeshico tinha-lhe provocado um medo repentino… tinha ficado acobardado, tinha medo de ser apanhado por Sakura, tinha medo de voltar a encontrar Nadeshico e de se render aos encantos daquela pérfida mulher novamente…

-"Sim menina, até sempre" – e em passos largos, o homem abandonou a tenda hospital. Iria embora nesse instante. Tirando a peruca e trocando os oculos por outros, o homem dirigiu-se à fronteira, para passar para Tomoeda.

-"Eu acho que já vi este homem antes…"

**FlashBack ------------------ FlashBack **

-"O teu pai esteve presente Sakura, tu é que não tinhas conhecimento de que ele estava perto. Muitas vezes dei com ele a ver-te brincar no baloiço improvisado que fizemos na árvore… proferia sempre as mesmas palavras… que te amava e que sentia muito não poder dizer-te realmente quem era…"

…..

-"O meu pai… continua a vir ver-me?"

-" … continua minha linda, continua…mas não tão frequentemente como antes! Quando se casou, o teu pai teve de se dedicar mais a família e por isso deixou de vir todos os dias…"

…

-"Fujitaka Kinomoto"

…

-"E como posso reconhece-lo?"

-"Bom, sabes o seu nome, por isso só falta veres o seu aspecto físico…" – a anciã procurou na gaveta uma fotografia e deu-a à neta –" Olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho e óculos de aros finos. Veste-se elegantemente apesar de não ser uma pessoa abastada. É muito simpático, meigo atencioso e carinhoso… acho que nisso tu saíste a ele P"

…

**----- --- Fim do FlashBack ---------- **

Correu o mais que pode em direcção da sua casa, em direcção do seu quarto, daquela gaveta, procurando pela fotografia do seu pai… depois de a ter na sua mão trémula, Sakura não teve mais duvidas… Tinha acabado de falar com o seu pai, **Fujitaka Kinomoto…**

**----- -------------**

_Oi… desculpem a minha demora mas tenho más noticias… a escola começa ainda esta segunda feira e eu acho que isso vai atrasar um pouco a postação dos capítulos… enfim… prometo não me desleixar muito ;) espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e não respondi ainda às reviews do capitulo anterior mas já o faço… beijocas a todx os que acompanham esta história, muito obrigado…_

_Kalilah_


	6. Até Depois Opiniões e Decisões

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 6 – Até Depois; Opiniões e Decisões; _

------------------

Correu o mais que pode, em direcção da fronteira.

-"Pai" – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde, mas apenas obteu a mesma resposta, do eco.

-"Que queres?" – perguntou um dos três homens que guardavam a fronteira.

-"… O homem…" – ela arfava. Apontou para o homem já distante, do outro lado da fronteira.

-"Não podes passar para Tomoeda. Vai-te embora antes que te arrependas…" – e mostrou uma faca. Se tivesse alguma arma consigo, certamente trataria dele, mas estava desarmada. Não teve remédio senão ver o seu pai a ficar cada vez mais longe, até deixar de o ver completamente.

O seu pai… viera vê-la… fora a primeira vez que falara com o seu pai… Entrou em casa um pouco cansada.

-"Malas?" – Ela interrogou-se –"Avó, vais viajar?" – Ela gritou.

-"As malas são minhas" – disse uma mulher, enquanto entrava na sala.

-"Mãe?"

-"Não me digas que vais fazer o mesmo que a tua avó? Dá um abraço à tua mãe."

Sakura olhou para a sua avó que entrava naquele momento na sala. Via a sua reprovação, via a sua tristeza… estava lá, bem na sua cara, para todos verem… Abraçou a sua mãe, mas não sentiu nada… aquela mulher já não lhe dizia nada…

-"Estás tão crescida Sakura" – ela disse passando as mãos na face da jovem, que só olhava para a sua avó.

-"Foi pena não estares aqui para a veres crescer todos os dias" – disse D. Tomoyo amargamente.

-"Ó mãe por favor, já vai começar? Eu sei bem que a Sakura me compreende… ela adora-me não é lindinha?"

-"Nadeshico, só não vê quem não quer… olha bem a cara de aflição da coitadinha" – Disse D. Tomoyo um pouco mais alto.

-"Avó… pare com isso" – disse Sakura suplicante.

-"Queres que a tua mãe fique ou que vá embora?" – perguntou Tomoyo.

-"Ó mãe, mas isso pergunta-se? É óbvio que a minha lindinha quer que eu fique… Não é Sakura?" – Sem saber o que dizer, Sakura concordou com a cabeça e baixou-a para não ver a cara de desilusão da sua avó.

-"Então podes ficar Nadeshico, mas não te quero cá por muito tempo… assim que encontrares outro parvo a quem possas extorquir dinheiro quero-te fora desta casa."

-"Obrigado mãe"

-"Não me agradeças a mim… faço isto pela minha neta… mas não penses que a tua vida nesta casa vai ser fácil…" – e a anciã saiu da divisão e voltou para o escritório.

-"Velha rezingona" – disse Nadeshico, desdenhando.

-"Mãe…"

-"Então minha linda, o que tens feito..?"

-"A avó deixou-me trabalhar no…"

-"Sabes onde eu fui? Fui à América lindinha! Vi tanta coisa, tantos vestidos, tantas jóias…" – e ela continuou a falar. Sakura fingia que ouvia, enquanto pensava nas tantas coisas que se tinham passado naquele dia…

------------------

Tantos minutos que tinham passado, e ela tinha-os gasto com a sua mãe, a ouvir as suas histórias… agora que pensava bem, ela nem a deixou contar como estava… realmente a sua mãe era demasiado egoísta. Tinha tantas coisas para dizer… e ninguém para as ouvir…

A sua avó, a esta hora deveria de estar a repousar no seu quarto, a sua mãe provavelmente não queria saber das suas histórias… além do mais, Nadeshico não podia saber das aproximações de Fujitaka… e… talvez Shaoran a pudesse ouvir, ele até nem era muito falador (ok ok fui mazinha P) … vestindo um vestido bonito, porém simples e discreto, sentou-se à frente do espelho e começou a ajeitar o seu cabelo, pondo um pouco de pó de arroz…

-"Maquilhagem a esta hora? Vais sair Sakura?"

-"Ah? Avó, assustou-me!"

-"Desculpa minha querida, não era essa a minha intenção… mas onde vais?"

-"Queria passar pela tenda para ver o Shaoran…"

-"Querida… sei que tens muito em jogo e que é muito importante para ti, teres sucesso mas não te podes esforçar demasiado…"

-"Eu não vou em trabalho avó…"

-"Não?"

"Uh UH" – ela abanou a cabeça negativamente –" Vou visita-lo, vou falar com ele…"

-"Sakura…"

-"Ele é meu amigo avó!"

-"Amigo…?!" – e a D. Tomoyo começou a rir à gargalhada.

-"De que te ris 'Vó?"

-"De nada minha querida… mas olha, tem muito cuidado, já é tarde... sabes que a noite é demasiado perigosa para meninas da tua idade…"

-"O perigo está aqui dentro de casa…" – disse Sakura triste.

-"Porque tu quiseste Sakura… a decisão foi tua"

-"Ela é minha mãe… não a podia deixar a dormir debaixo da ponte…"

-"Sakura… eu não sou um monstro… ela é minha filha e sei que apesar de estarmos zangadas ela sempre será a minha filha e eu quero o bem dela… mas a Nadeshico prejudica as pessoas que estão à sua volta querida… Deus me perdoe por dizer isto mas ela não presta… Tem cuidado contigo Sakura"

-"Vou ter avó… Ah, amanhã posso falar consigo?"

-"Sim querida, vem ter comigo ao meu escritório, de manhã cedo"

-"Lá estarei…" – e quando a sua avó saiu do quarto, Sakura abriu uma gaveta que tinha um fundo falso e de lá tirou duas navalhas. Levantou o seu vestido e prendeu-as na liga de renda com um pequeno laço em cetim, uma navalha em cada perna. Assim sentia-se mais protegida. Saiu de sua casa e rumou em direcção da tenda.

-"Shaoran…" – ela falou baixinho, enquanto lhe abanava devagar. –"Vem comigo" – e vestiu um robe ao homem e ambos saíram de lá, sorrateiramente… Sakura empurrava a cadeira de rodas de Shaoran que escrevia qualquer coisa no bloco.

-"Shaoran, podes ficar descansado, estás em segurança" – e empurrava a cadeira ainda mais rápido, subindo e descendo até à beira do lago. Quando lá chegaram, Sakura rapidamente estendeu um lençol no relvado verdinho, salpicado de gotas de orvalho. Tirou o homem da cadeira de rodas e com muito cuidado sentou-o no lençol. Com as mantas que tinha trazido consigo do hospital, tapou-o e a si própria também.

-"Tenho muito que te contar Shaoran…." **Liga** em **renda** com laço em cetim**Liga** em **renda** com laço em cetim**Liga** em **renda** com laço em cetim**Liga** em **renda** com laço em cetim

------------------

_Oi… bom, outro capitulo… peço desculpas pela demora mas agora com as aulas e os testes fica tudo mais difícil mas não impossível P Esta historia está a dar-me muito gozo, por ser talvez de época… é diferente P mas enfim desabafos da autora xD espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, apesar de o próximo ser um pouco melhor, para os fãns de romance xD… obrigado pelas reviews maravilhosas, por favor não se esqueçam de deixar mais xD _

_Beijokinhas_

_Kalilah _


	7. Beijinho Coelhinha

"…." – Fala do personagem

'…' – Pensamento

_Bláblá – Texto escrito_

------------------

**Nas Paginas de Um Livro**

**By kalilah**

------------------

_Capitulo 7 – Beijinho; Coelhinha; _

------------------

_Ainda não me disseste porque me trouxeste até aqui…_

-"Lembras-te quando te falei do meu pai?" – ela iniciou o assunto, discretamente.

Ele não escreveu nada mas abanou a cabeça positivamente.

-"Eu disse que qualquer dia eu iria conhece-lo… mas ele antecipou-se…" – ao ver a cara espantada de Shaoran ela continuou –"Parece que ele disfarçou-se e veio cá a tenda para me ver…" – ela fez uma pausa ao ouvir o som do lápis a raspar no papel.

_Falaste com ele?_

-"Falei… mas não sabia que era ele… se ele ao menos me tivesse dito…" – e ficou pensativa.

_Se ele tivesse dito quem era tu entrarias em choque… não te esqueças que o teu pai não tem conhecimento que tu sabes quem ele é…_

-"Mas houve uma altura em que ele fugiu…" – Ao ver a cara de interrogação de Shaoran ela continuou –"Acho que foi quando falei da minha mãe… Ainda não te contei, mas a minha mãe apareceu…" – ela esboçou um sorriso ao ver a cara ainda mais confusa de Shaoran –"Eu explico-te… a minha mãe, não é como a tua ou como qualquer outra mãe… ela teve-me muito cedo, acho que fui uma grande responsabilidade para ela, porque ela ainda era uma miúda… em parte sinto-me culpada…" – e parou de falar quando Shaoran lhe mostrou o sinal de Stop com a sua mão e escreveu rapidamente.

_Culpada? Sakura, não tens de te sentir culpada de nada… a tua mãe cometeu um erro, envolveu-se com um homem cedo demais… pensa assim: se ela teve a maturidade de estar com um homem intimamente também tinha de ter a maturidade para acartar com as consequências… não tens culpa de nada…_

-"Eu sou um erro Shaoran… fui um erro na vida da minha mãe…" – e ela deu-lhe tempo para escrever.

_Não penses assim… as vezes os erros podem trazer consequências muito belas…_ – Mas o que se estava a passar consigo? Não gostava de ver Sakura triste, e muito menos ouvi-la a dizer tais coisas… Sentiu vontade de lhe fazer feliz…

-"Estás a dizer isso para me fazer sentir melhor…" – e Baixando a cabeça, fitando as suas mãos fazia um esforço imenso para não chorar…

Sentiu uma mão quente elevar-lhe o pequeno queixo e quando se apercebeu, uns orbes enormes olhavam-na fixamente… tinha vontade de tocar nos seus lábios, de explorar aquela boca… mas que pensamentos eram aqueles? Quando ele se aproximou ainda mais da sua boca, Sakura afastou-se, amedrontada…

-"Shaoran…" – ela suspirou baixinho… e olhou para o lado. Insistente mas compreensivo, Shaoran pegou novamente no queixo da pequena e sentiu-a estremecer…

-"M…m…Medo" – ele esforçou-se. Ao dizer aquilo ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, como que se estivesse lhe dizendo para não ter medo.

Era tão frágil… mais frágil que todas as outras mulheres… e no entanto mais forte que todos os seres humanos… ela tinha medo… provavelmente nunca tinha beijado ninguém… mas aquele momento já se tinha repetido antes e ela não mostrara toda aquela apreensão… com a sua mão a erguer o queixo dela, aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na face… um beijo demorado, para que ela percebesse que era especial no seu coração, por razões que nem ele próprio tinha compreendido.

Depois da pequena beijoca, ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, com toda a força que tinha…

-"L…Linda" – ela sorriu envergonhadamente. Sentia-se cansada… tinha sido um dia comprido… Shaoran ao ver a cara ensonada da rapariga, deitou-a no seu colo e tapou-a com a manta. Com pequenas carícias, foi embalando a mulher, ao mesmo tempo que transmitia também a sua adoração por ela, ao mesmo tempo que transmitia toda a sua gratidão e todo o seu…. Amor???

Com aquela dúvida, Shaoran permaneceu toda a noite acordado, olhando para o lago que estava mesmo à sua frente, matutando no assunto sem conseguir obter resposta… já Sakura, que tinha adormecido no colo do homem, permanecia com um sorriso enorme no rosto, qual criança ingénua que sonhava com chupa-chupas.

E ali ficaram toda a noite, duas pessoas diferentes, com ambições diferentes mas talvez com sentimentos iguais… Um homem e uma mulher que iniciavam uma grande amizade, talvez pela vida toda…

------------------

Sakura tinha acordado. Estava no relvado junto à tenda hospital, deitada em cima de uma manta e com Shaoran ao seu lado. Tinha passado a noite com ele…

-"Shaoran… precisamos de ir, antes que dêem pela nossa falta" – e o homem que aos poucos abria os olhos despertou com um enorme sorriso, por ter sido acordado por aquela mulher tão especial. Quando este despertou finalmente, Sakura ajudou-o a levantar-se e a sentar-se na cadeira de rodas. Rápida e silenciosamente, Sakura levou o homem para a tenda e com cuidado deitou-o na cama…

-"Shaoran, não podes dizer onde estiveste esta noite… tu passaste a noite aqui ok?" – e quando se ia embora, o homem agarrou-lhe pelo braço e mandou-a esperar…

_Tu ainda voltas?_ – Ele escreveu no papel.

-"Sim, daqui a pouco" – e quando ia afastar-se novamente o homem agarrou-a pelo braço novamente e puxou-a para si e num movimento brusco tentou beija-la na face, mas como foi tudo tão rápido, Shaoran beijou-a no canto da boca. Ficando envergonhado, Shaoran virou-se para o lado e fingiu que estava a dormir. Sakura que estava perplexa com tudo o que se tinha passado ali, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Tinha sido um beijo inocente, de boas noites. Pelo menos foi nisso que quis acreditar. E Corada que nem um tomate, Sakura abandonou a tenda e seguiu em direcção da sua casa, onde despiu as suas roupas sujas e vestiu o pijama, deitando-se na cama mas não conseguindo dormir, com tantos pensamentos na sua cabeça.

------------------

'Lin tinha acabado de ver o seu pai a chegar a casa. Tinha vindo lá dos lados da fronteira. Cada vez estranhava mais as saídas do seu pai, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar a ele ou à sua mãe. Talvez a resposta estivesse na caixa que o pai escondia numa gaveta, trancada a sete chaves. Tantas foram as vezes que tinha pedido ao seu pai para lhe deixar ver o conteúdo da caixa mas a resposta fora sempre a mesma:

-"Não coelhinha, isto são coisas do passado do teu pai, coisas muito privadas, não podes ver."

Mas aí ela refutava e fazia birras mas a resposta do seu pai continuava a mesma. Sempre foi assim desde pequena. Agora que já tinha uma inteligência considerável, ia fazer de tudo para ver o que estava lá dentro… palpitava-lhe que tinha as respostas para as suas perguntas.

-"Coelhinha, o jantar está na mesa"

-"Sim pai, eu desço já"

-"Mas não demores que o comer fica frio."

Já sabia o que fazer… esta noite ia roubar-lhe as chaves e ia ao escritório, abrir a maldita caixa…

-"Coelhinha!" – o homem gritou

-"JÁ VOU PAI!" – e num rodopio desceu as escadas.

------------------

Já tinha escurecido. Os seus pais já estavam a dormir a algum tempo. Era agora.

Sorrateiramente, desceu as escadas e entrou no quarto dos seus pais. Procurou no quarto todo mas nada de encontrar as chaves… foi então que lhe veio à cabeça… o seu pai tinha a mania de esconder tudo de valor numa peúga, que escondia depois numa tábua solta no hall de entrada. Tinha-o visto uma vez a esconder umas moedas de ouro.

Correu silenciosamente em direcção do hall de entrada e levantou a tábua. Lá estava a tal meia. Suspirou e pediu aos santos todos que a bendita chave estivesse lá dentro. Tirou o nó e abriu a meia: Pôs a sua mão lá dentro e procurou, procurou até que lhe veio uma coisa à mão. Agarrou-a com força e puxou-a para fora.

-"Uma chave!!!" – ela exclamou baixinho, a rebentar de felicidade. Escondeu a chave no seu corpete, junto ao seio direito e deixou tudo como tinha encontrado.

Veloz, foi ao escritório do seu pai, tirou a chave do corpete e disse baixinho:

-"Se abrir eu prometo que vou acender uma velinha para agradecer" – e suspirou. Pôs a chave na fechadura da gaveta e rodou. Felicidade maior foi a dela quando surpreendentemente a fechadura tinha sido aberta e o conteúdo da gaveta revelado. Lá estava, a tal caixinha. Pegou nela e deixou tudo como estava, à excepção da chave que em vez de voltar para a meia, tinha sido levada para o quarto da rapariga.

Entrou no seu quarto ofegante mas triunfante. Trancou a porta e acendeu uma vela. Pousou a caixa e com cuidado, abriu-a. Esvaziou o conteúdo para cima da cama e começou a vasculhar tudo. Desde cartas, fotografias, anéis e uma chucha. Resolveu ir com calma. As cartas e fotografias estavam juntas por um cordel, que ela separou. Abriu o primeiro envelope e começou a ler as cartas, a ver as fotos.

Quando o sol nasceu, ela desejou nunca ter aberto aquela caixa, desejou não saber do passado do seu pai, almejou ter continuado na ignorância. Sentia ódio do seu pai, por ter tido um passado com outra mulher, por lhe ter escondido uma irmã. Estava sedenta de vingança, estava a transbordar de ódio… o que fazer a partir dali?

Um sorriso maquiavélico apareceu-lhe na face, assim como uma lágrima que escorria… a sua irmã… uma Junshiana… Sakura Kinomoto… logo ela!

Iria vingar-se, disso tinha certeza.

------------------

Oi… o que acharam deste capítulo? Primeiro que tudo, tenho de me desculpar pelo atraso, mas a escola, os testes, as notas no final do período… enfim, muito trabalho e pouco tempo xD bom, queria agradecer pelas reviews, eu vou agradecer de seguidinha, já a seguir, inclusive as mais antigas, e queria também perguntar, lançar a pergunta para o ar, quero ver tudo a responder-me… quem será a coelhinha? A maninha de Sakura… enfim, muitas surpresas ainda vão rolar até ao fim desta história, fiquem atentos! Beijinhos e até ao natal eu ainda posto outro capitulo, aqui e em Acidentes D feliz naaataaaaaaaaaaaaaaal :D

kalilah


End file.
